russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYBQ
DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo (IBC Radio) (981 kHz Iloilo City) is an AM station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. DYBQ-AM studio is located at Datu Puti Subdivision, Brgy. Cubay, Jaro, Iloilo City. The station manager of DYBQ Iloilo is Rexel Trivilegio and Atty. Dan Cartagena as the regional manager of DYBQ Iloilo. DYBQ Radyo Budyong 981 Iloilo is also has a television channel on SkyCable Iloilo named DYBQ TeleTrese Iloilo where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. About DYBQ went off the air second quarter of 2006 due to financial problems. However, on February 21, 2010, DYBQ went back on the air as the test broadcast before the elections and regular broadcast in March 15, 2010. However, DYBQ again went off the air after the May 2010 elections due to financial problems. There are talks that IBC DYBQ and TV-12 will be revived with Atty. Dan Cartagena of the Noynoy Aquino for President Movement (NAPM) to assume as Regional Manager and multi-talented broadcast journalist Rexfel Trivilegio to be appointed as the new Station Manager of DYBQ. In July 2010, DYBQ revived after merging its operations with DYJJ (Roxas City) and DYRG (Kalibo, Aklan). Programs Most of the programs are hooked up from DZTV Manila with originally-produced programs on weekdays. 'News' * Balitang Barangay (DZTV simulcast) * Eala ng Bayan (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) *''DYBQ Radyo Budyong Balita '' **''Radyo Budyong Balita Alas Siyete'' (Mon-Sun 7-7:30am) - anchored by Binging Josue on weekdays and Joy de Leon on weekends **''Radyo Budyong Balita Dose'' (Mon-Sat 12nn-12:30pm) - anchored by Rufino "Pinoy" Gonzales II on weekdays and Ted Aldwin Ong on weekends **''Radyo Budyong Balita Sais'' (Mon-Fri 6-6:30pm) - anchored by Robert Nem **''Radyo Budyong Balita Ilonggo Weekend'' (Sat-Sun 9:30-10pm) - anchored by Delbe Deanala *''Express Balita Ilonggo'' (Mon-Fri 5-5:30pm simulcast on IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Express Balita sa DZBQ Iloilo'' (Mon-Fri 6:30-7:45pm simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) **''Express Balita Weekend sa DYBQ Iloilo'' (Sat-Sun 7:15-7:45pm simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) *''News Team 13 sa DYBQ Iloilo'' (Mon-Fri 11pm-11:30pm simulcast on IBC-13 Manila) 'General commentary' *''Budyong Kapehan'' (Monday-Friday 6am-8:30am) - The famous morning show is hosted by Cora Paniergo-Robles, a radio-TV talk show in talking points centered on governance, political issues, public policies, current news and community scenarios. * Pasadang-Pasada (DZTV simulcast) * Tapatan (DZTV simulcast) 'Commentary and opinion' *''Kontrobersyal nga mga Balita'' (Mon-Fri 10pm-11pm) - a daily commentary program tackles political and controversial local, national and international issues with Rexfel Trivilegio *''OFW Hotline'' (Saturday 7:45-8:30pm) - Hosted by Joy de Leon, a public relations consultant and columnist of The Guardian. The news-magazine format features news about foreign-based workers, global situations; OFW success stories; government programs, aids and assistance. Chikang OFW segment offers free international calls for families who wish to contact their love ones. ABYAN PINOY portion showcases the singing talents of OFW family members. The lines are also open for greetings and public announcements. This program is sponsored by The Guardian and PLDT Budget Cards. There are more than eight million Filipino OFWs worldwide as of August 2004, with about two million having immigrant status. Based on an immigration report, 2,300 Filipinos leave the country every day and this figure increases by two percent every year. *''Public Forum'' (DZTV simulcast) 'Public service' * Doc Na Dok (DZTV simulcast) * Lingkod Bayan sa DZTV (simulcast on DZTV and IBC News Network) * Lingkod Kapinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) (DZTV simulcast) Justice and law issues * Kakampi Mo Ang Batas sa Radyo (DZTV simulcast) 'Entertainment and showbiz' * Chika Radyo Na! (2011-present) * Showbiz Artista (2011-present) 'Sports' * Radyo PBA * Real Sports (DZTV simulcast) 'Children's' * Radyo KapinoyLand (DZTV simulcast) 'Music' * Sabado Golden Pinoy (DZTV simulcast) * Lite Rock Sunday (DZTV simulcast) * Afternoon Sunday Mix (DZTV simulcast) * Music Radio * Sabado 80's (DZTV simulcast) * Secarats Radio (under Secarats Talent Management Services) (DZTV simulcast) 'Religious Prayer' * 3'O Clock Holy Mercy Prayer Personalities 'Anchors' *Cora Paniergo-Robles *Bingbing Josue *Rufino "Pinoy" Gonzales II *Rexfel Trivilegio (station manager) *Robert Nem *Ted Aldwin Ong *Joy de Leon *Delbe Deanala *Atty. Dan Cartaagea (Regional Manager) 'Reporters' *Rani Jangayo *Art Calsas *Rena Manubag-Dagoon *Boy Amalay *Leo Dumagat See also *New Budyong Balita on AM Band *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations Category:Radio stations established in 1987 Category:Iloilo City radio stations Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine radio station stubs